


What about Steve Rogers?

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never doubted himself for loving Steve. He didn't choose it but he always knew that it was hard. However, it's everything he ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about Steve Rogers?

Loving him wasn’t easy,no. It felt so hard, so difficult, yet there he was, constantly after him, despite how it hurt sometimes. Tony Stark was a needy man who required full attention, and even if he didn’t bluntly ask for it, he expected the other man to give it to him, his full attention and affection.

 

Loving Steve Rogers could be classified as a Herculean labour. Sometimes Tony thought that fighting an army of Doombots or freeing the city from yet another villain attack was way easier than talking to the man he was in a relationship with.

“ _Is this normal_?”, he would ask Pepper, who rolled her eyes and gave him an all knowing look.

“ _You love him too much, Tony. Too much_ ” she would reply before leaving the office and leaving Tony alone looking at the picture on his desk. It was him and Steve, dressed as Captain America and Iron Man in one of the first press conferences they held, after Steve was found in the ice. He took the framed pictured and trailed his fingers on it, before placing it down with a sigh. Yes, he loved him. He loved him very much, not _too_ much.

Some people, especially the ones close to him saw it as a flaw. _Tony Stark cares too much._ That’s what they would say when trying to explain Tony’s broken heart. He wasn’t careless, but the moment that he let someone inside his walls, they were easily shattered and broken down. That’s what happened everytime that he decided to let someone handle his heart; there was never a happy ending to any of those stories.

 

That’s why talking to Steve about his feelings, in a more blunt way that he did before, took so much time. Rejection wasn’t exactly the problem in that case, no. He was actually scared. Terrified of losing what they had together, that the bond that they shared would be crushed. And then the war came. All those years of them two patting each other on the back, going on missions, talking for hours, laughing together over the least important things, teaching each other, falling to the ground. All that Tony wanted to say to Steve, he was forced to say it to a corpse, staring at his azure eyes, tightly shut now, body on a cold metal bed. Tears were streaming down his face as he confessed, blaming himself for the 1000th time, spending so much time on his own, away from everyone else, wishing that Steve was alive, that this didn’t end up that way. And then, he was back. Just like that, the one person that gave him what he really wanted was back.

 

And he didn’t remember a thing. Fixing his brain took so much time and effort, and when he did find out what he did during that cursed war, he couldn’t help but wonder why the hell he got the person he mostly cared about killed. That bond seemed non repairable, but somehow they managed to do it. It took some time to fix that broken trust, but that smile and hug were honest. But the true question was whenever Tony could actually confess or not. Would he risk it? Just like he did every time in his past, like when he trusted Bethany and Rumiko and it ended up with him getting hurt and blood on his hands? Steve’s blood was already there, despite him being alive and smiling like always to him when they met. They even started going out, just the two of them. Tony wasn’t sure if those classified as dates, but he enjoyed them. He even liked it when Steve started letting him get closer, his cheek almost against the man’s chest, the beating of his heart audible. And when the lights went off, the reactor’s light emerging from the billionaire’s chest lit up Steve’s calm face, who would smile down to him and say that it was time to go to bed.

 

Just like that, the first kiss came, and so did the confession. It was definitely nothing like the way Tony pictured everything to be. It was clumsy and sloppy, but somehow it felt right. And the fact that Steve actually responded to his feeling left Tony astonished. Steve Rogers, _the_ Captain America, his bets friend and teammate actually wanted to be with him in a relationship.

 

Yet, this relationship didn’t seem anything like the one he shared with any woman before, but he actually liked it that way. Steve was holding back with his emotions and didn’t express his feelings openly, it was Tony that did the talking. But every time that the soldier would rest his head against him or when he offered to share his bed with him, that alone could keep Tony happy for days. The fact that he didn’t mind telling their friends in the beginning, and then people who asked that Tony was indeed his boyfriend, also helped Tony a lot. Nothing seemed biased and when Tony finally picked up the courage to say those three words to him, Steve responded with a kind smile. If someone else was involved, that would bring Tony down, but because it was Steve, it just didn’t.

 

Pepper seemed to be shocked and even cornered Tony when he told her about this.

_“And you’re not even sleeping together? Who are you and what have you done to Tony?”_

Tony actually replied with a smile that confused her even more.

_“And I’m happy this way”_

He was, and even if loving Steve was hard because of Tony’s constant need to be taken care of, it did make him happy, more than when Rumiko or Bethany said those three words back and left him when he needed them. Steve never left. Keeping a distance was one thing, but leaving was out of the question. He knew what he signed up for when he confronted his feelings, he knew that Steve was like him in many ways. He wasn’t just a superhero, he was a soldier. He learnt to drown his emotions, and the fact that he even let Tony in surprised him. Of course they had their fights at the start, they always fought, even when they found out what triggered a negative reaction from each other, but they would find a way to make up in the end. Some hours left in silence, even a night spent apart, but everything was forgiven.

 

Tony didn’t even know why he loved all this simplicity in a way so much, it made him feel safe. Steve wasn’t just there until he would find something better, he chose to be in a relationship with him because he wanted to. He liked it when they cuddled, when they would spend hours watching movies or when Steve would bake or draw and Tony would just look in silence, praising him from time to time. He loved it when he would rub Steve’s arm gently when he rest his head on his chest, or the way he would move closer to him once they were awake. Every little thing that he did was noticed and appreciated, and that’s when Tony realised; he was truly in love, Steve was the one.

 

It seemed stupid to him sometimes, but he could really see a future, a life with Steve. He was close to marrying others before and was deprived of that chance, but if Steve said yes.. He sure hoped that he would, Tony even thought of the perfect chance to propose one day, of where they would live, of how they would organise their life. That thought made him smile as he was sitting alone at the office, spinning his chair and looking outside the huge glass window. He built a name for himself, he formed the Avengers, he was the Invincible Iron Man. Despite that, he failed too many times in his life before, he fell low, he was constantly battling alcoholism, but one person was always there; Steve. He owed him so much, he couldn’t even thank him enough for everything that he gave to him, and this was one of the reasons why everything that Steve did, every little thing meant do much to Tony. A simple smile or a touch of their hands together could mean so much more to him, and even if Steve never said those words in return, Tony kept repeating them. He didn’t do it because he wanted to hear them back, he did it because that’s how he felt, because Steve deserved to know.

 

“Up late again? When will you ever learn, Tony?”, a soft voice was heard behind him, and he felt the gentle touch on his shoulder right away.

 

“Steve”, Tony said, his voice glimmering with hope as he turned around, hugging Steve’s waist tightly.

 

“Did I do anything? What’s the sudden love for?”, the soldier said with a small chuckle, ruffling Tony’s hair.

 

“You’re here, I think that’s good enough”, Tony purred, standing up, still close to Steve.

 

Steve let out another huff and let go after a while, looking around the different papers on the desk. “Do I have to carry you downstairs, or are you going to come on your own free will, Stark? I’m cooking dinner”, he asked, with an expression that dared Tony to disagree.

 

“I’m coming, don’t worry, your bacon won’t get over crispy this time around”, Tony chuckled as he fixed the photograph and gave it one last look before yelping as Steve nudged his shoulder.

 

“Hey, if that bacon isn’t eatable anymore, I’m going to make you chew it and just watch”, Steve laughed as he started to walk off.

 

“You can be an evil man, Steve Rogers, Doom has nothing on you”, Tony snorted as he ran after him, lacing their fingers together. Steve gave their hands a look but turned to him and smiled, making Tony’s stomach jump up again. It was strange, he knew him for so long and they were officially together, but it still felt so strangely nice whenever Steve would let him close.

 

Loving Steve Rogers was hard, but Tony loved it. He loved every second of it despite the level of difficulty. He simply adored the one man who he needed in his life. Nobody else could understand, but he was fine with it. Steve knew, he knew that Tony was there because he wanted to. Tony didn’t wait to hear those three words back, he knew that for Steve to do all this, there must have been a reason, a really good one as well. He wouldn’t go playing with his heart like others did, he was there because of something.. And despite everything, something kept him there. Even if it wasn’t love just like Tony’s case, it was something strong, and that was more than enough for Tony.

 

Loving Steve Rogers was meant to be. 


End file.
